


Sweet valentine

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your my living miracle, my sweet valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet valentine

I could watch the sunrise, I could watch the sunset,  
I could walk in the rain without getting wet,  
I could witness their beauty as the flowers bloom,  
I could I could listen to bird songs as the new day dawns,  
I could feel the sunshine through the darkest clouds,  
I could hear a sweet whisper through the roar of a crowd,  
I could walk on water without soaking my feet,  
I could travel the world in less than a week,  
I could ponder the knowledge passed down by the wise,  
I could dwell in a castle built in the sky,  
I could paint a portrait and bring it to life,  
I could sleep without pain, on the edge of a knife,  
I could play a sweet melody to soften the mood,  
I could take all the bad and turn it to good,  
I could float on the breeze, I could fly on the wind,  
I could soar high in the sky leaving the world behind,  
I could travel the cosmos and watch it unfold,  
I could witness it's power, so wonderful to behold,  
But of all the wonderful things I could do,  
There's nothing in the universe that compares to you,  
I'll hold you in my heart for the rest of my life,  
You're my living miracle, my sweet valentine


End file.
